The Snow Golems
by Prospit Monarch
Summary: We are the protectors. We live and die to protect the races of Minecraftia. Our power was shattered long ago but soon We will return to power!


We sit like stones upon mountains, hills, cliffs, swamps, and islands. We are the eternal Guardians of this land, sent by The Great Creator to watch and report, to defend Our territory and homes from the invading Far Landers. We strike without mercy and without hesitation for Our attacks are certain and absolute. All life respected Our presence for they let Us be, never wandering close within Our range of sight for they know by instinct not to disturb Our rest.

Yet...there is a problem.

Although We are fierce warriors and proud protectors, We do not have the ability to move nor speak, yet We are so great in number that We need not to worry of this hindrance. We stay where we are born; never moving, never turning, never changing. Our place is final and our motive clear.

But this hindrance does not stop Us for We are one within a group - One mind, One conscience. What One sees All see, what One feels so do the rest and what One attacks We become a Unit, striking where the Prey moves close to Our ever gaping maws.

When the Great Creator first walked this land and when Sheep and Pigs first roamed free was Our greatest in terms of Our power. We were feared and respected where ever We may lay - none dared stand against our might.

Yet as the Sun and Moon danced there way across the sky many-a times to disappear over the horizon Our power diminished, Our respect destroyed, and Our minds shattered. We became distant from one another, no longer were We bonded in thought throughout the land, but We were only able bonded to those within the area. Our eyes that could stare through solid stone were no longer tales of valor but now tales of legend that were out shadowed by emerging beasts from the Far Lands.

These beast portrayed immense power ranging from being able to destroy all around itself to having the ability to make tools of wood, string, feather, and flint. They murdered the things We were sent to protect and watch, and We could do nothing against them, even in Our vast numbers, for We were still broken.

Unable to even fight back Our ranks were quickly diminishing for We had not even the will to live.

The land had forgot Us.

Those We had to protect did not know Us.

We were legends, mere myths to those around Us.

Our moral was gone - We were not Warriors and Protectors sent by the Great Creator, We were faces on stone that could only watch and wait for the end to come.

That was when He came.

Even when ragged, tired, and scarred, the creature moved about the land with such quickness and efficiency we were torn away from our numbing slumber just to watch Him. He had oddly colored fur that sat firmly upon His head while the rest of him was bare save for some odd material about his legs, which there were only two of, and He had arms which He used like the White Far Land creatures. We should have been worried, scared, because he looked like Them and if He was like Them He would murder us.

But He was different.

He did not laugh out the sight of Us nor did He curse Our names.

He was...curious.

The creature, after taking down a nearby tree with an odd contraption of wood and silver, climbed upon the hill where We lay and, once spotting Us, froze. Yet the creature did not show fear nor hatred, instead an intense expression of surprise mingled with excitement came over Him.

The creature drew closer with surprising agility and struck the group, knocking Us down one by one.

We were so overtaken with shock and awe that We did not cry out or fight back.

He looked like The One, The Great Creator himself!

But this could not have been the same, could it? No, this creature was different - this one did not radiate power and authority like The Creator.

Yet surely He must have been sent by The Great Creator to free Us! Give us the movement We have deserved! Finally We could fight back against those foul Far Land creatures that rule the land of the night!

I send this message out to all my Brothers! We shall have Our vengeance! Our glory days have come once more, where we shall be respected and feared! No longer will We have to sit and wait for death, but now We will fight to Our last breath by defending Our homes!

For the glory of The Great Creator we shall fulfill our promise! We shall protect Our land from Far Landers!

As payment to Him, descendant of The Great Creator, the one who gave Us a body to move about, We shall protect Him and those like Him.

All will tremble when they see Us, the Snow Golems, in power once more!


End file.
